Jealous?
by yuuki-abcd
Summary: sudah dua bulan terakhir kau menjadi kekasih Taiga. awalnya semua hal berjalan dengan lancar hingga perasaan tidak suka itu hadir. /"Errr—Taiga-kun…Kau kena—" /"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kagami-kun? Benar?"/ "Pfftt—jadi kau benar-benar cemburu?" / Kagami Taiga x Reader. [summary & chara berubah-ubah tiap update chapter]


"Taiga-_kun_!" Teriakmu ketika melihat sosok pria besar yang tengah melewati koridor dengan beberapa bungkus roti di sang pemilik nama menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arahmu. Lantas, kau berlari mengejar sosok pria bersurai gradasi merah-hitam.

Dengan napas sedikit tersengal, kau berhasil berdiri didepannya. Beberapa detik kau habiskan untuk mengatur kembali saluran pernapasanmu sebelum kau membuka mulut.

Kedua alis bercabangnya terangkat, "Ada apa?" Mengurungkan niatmu untuk berucap terlebih dahulu.

Ditanganmu telah terdapat dua bungkus kotak makan siang; yang memang telah kau siapkan sebelumnya. Bermaksud mengajak sosok Kagami Taiga—sang pria—untuk makan siang bersama.

"Taiga-_kun_, aku sudah membuatkanmu bekal jadi ayo kita makan bersama!" Serumu bersemangat. Kau lekas mengampit lengan besar tersebut dan membawanya menuju ke atap; tempat kalian terbiasa memakan bekal disana. Bahkan Kagami Taiga belum menyetujui ajakanmu.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jealous?**_

_**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki tadatoshi-sensei. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari fanfiksi ini. Saya membuat fanfiksi ini hanya untuk hiburan dan kesenangan belaka.**_

_**Pair: Kagami Taiga x You**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Yuu's Present [01 November 2013; 2.730 words]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kau berhenti di atap gedung sekolah Seirin yang cukup luas namun dapat dikatakan suasananya sedang sepi sekarang. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang berada disana. Kau mulai menarik sosok Taiga dan membawanya menuju ke ujung untuk memakan _Bento_ yang telah kau siapkan.

Kau mulai mengeluarkan sekotak makan siang dan membaginya pada sosok pria besar yang telah mengambil tempat di depanmu. "Silahkan, Taiga-_kun_." Sebuah senyuman tak luput dari wajah cantikmu. Senyuman tulus setiap kali menatap lekuk wajah sang _Ace tim basket Seirin, Kagami Taiga_.

Tak merespon ucapanmu, Taiga mulai membuka kotak makan siang; dan menemukan sebuah lukisan wajahnya didalamnya. Oh, bahkan kedua alis bercabangnya juga _diimitasi_kan oleh dua lapis _nori_ yang ukurannya dibuat serapih mungkin. Kedua alis bercabangnya bertaut menatap figur wajahnya dalam kotak makan siangmu.

"_Go-gomen_, aku tidak bermaksud untuk—" Cepat-cepat kau membuka mulutmu sebelum sang objek memberikan komentarnya. Takut kalau dia tidak menyukainya.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini sudah cukup bagus. Aku terkesan." Dengan cepat pula Taiga memotong ucapanmu. Membuat kau membulatkan kedua manik hitammu; seolah tak percaya jika pria berbadan tegap didepanmu telah melontarkan pujiannya terhadap makan siang yang kau buat.

"E-eh?…Yaaah, A-aku menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dari biasanya untuk membuatnya. Hehe," Kau menggaruk tengkukmu yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal; mencoba menyembunyikan semburat merah tipis yang menjalari wajahmu.

PUK!

Kau merasakan sebuah tangan besar mendarat di kepalamu. Membuatmu sedikit mendongak untuk melihat siapa pelakunya—yang bahkan sudah jelas. Kagami Taiga menepuk puncak kepalamu dan mengacaknya pelan. Kau membulatkan kedua manik hitammu (untuk yang kedua kalinya) mendapati perlakuan asing sang pria terhadapmu. Uh—oh! Mungkin sekarang wajahmu terlihat lebih merona dari biasanya.

"A-Ano…Taiga-_kun_…" Kau menggantungkan ucapanmu. Rasanya lidahmu terlalu kelu untuk mengucapkan sesuatu sekarang. Manik hitammu melirik ke arah pria bermanik merah _crimson_; yang direspon dengan pengalihan perhatian oleh Taiga.

Tangan besarnya telah berhenti mengacak kecil rambutmu. Taiga mengalihkan pandangannya ke atas; menatap _horizon_ biru dibawah naungan Tokyo. Samar-samar, kau dapat melihat semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya. Membuatmu mengangkat kedua sudut bibirmu membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Dapat dikatakan kalau hubungan kalian berdua sekarang adalah seperti sepasang kekasih. Tidak, tidak. Bukan _'seperti'_, namun memang _telah _menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sudah hampir dua bulan ini sosok Kagami Taiga resmi menjadi kekasihmu. Walaupun Taiga belum pernah sekalipun menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa kau adalah pacarnya; selain makan siang dan pulang bersama. Mengajakmu pergi berkencan saja tidak pernah. _Well_, tidak heran juga sih. Kekasihmu ini tengah sibuk dengan klub basketnya.

"_Nee_, Taiga-_kun_. Sepulang sekolah nanti kau ada kegiatan klub?" Kau memiringkan kepalamu menatap sosok Taiga yang masih setia menatap horizon biru; berusaha menutupi perasaan malunya.

"Uh, yah. Tentu. Saja." Jawabnya kikuk. Taiga menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Seperti rumor yang beredar bahwa Kagami Taiga sama sekali tidak pandai memperlakukan seorang gadis dengan baik.

"…begitu. _Jaa_, aku akan menunggumu sampai kegiatanmu selesai. Lalu kita bisa pulang bersama." Kau memasang senyuman manismu; sukses membuat pria beralis cabang tersebut merona.

**Jealous?**

Bunyi berdecit antara sepatu dan lantai, suara pantulan bola basket, dan suara yang ditimbulkan ketika bola berwarna oranye tersebut masuk kedalam ring. Semuanya terekam jelas di dalam kepalamu. Ya, sekarang kau telah melihat latih-tanding tim basket Seirin antara anak kelas satu dan kelas dua. Tentunya taiga juga termasuk di dalamnya. Sang penggila basket-bodoh tersebut terus meluapkan semangat tak ingin kalahnya; hanya karena tiga kali kebobolan oleh anak kelas dua.

Kau sedikit memaksakan senyumanmu ketika melihat sosok Taiga yang tengah bahagia di tengah lapangan; terlihat jelas dari kilatan manik merah _crimson_nya. _Andai saja kau bahagia seperti itu ketika bersamaku…_Kau menundukkan wajahmu. Menangkupkan kedua tanganmu. Mencoba menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan air mata.

Bunyi peluit terdengar, menandakan pertandingan telah berakhir. Dengan hasil seri antara kelompok kelas satu dengan kelas dua. "Yosh! Latihan cukup sampai disini. Persiapkan tenaga kalian untuk pertandingan besok." Teriak Aida Riko, sang pelatih tim Seirin.

Lantas, kau mulai berdiri untuk membagikan beberapa handuk kering dan minuman _isotonik_ untuk mereka; termasuk Taiga.

"Taiga-_kun_, ini…untukmu." Kau menyodorkan sebotol minuman _isotonik_ kepadanya.

"Oh. _Sankyuu_." Taiga mengambil minuman yang kau sodorkan kepadanya. Pria itu mulai meneguk minumannya hingga tersisa setengah. Sementara kau hanya terdiam menatapnya; dan membiarkan pikiran-pikiran—bodoh—mu bergelayut.

"_Nee,_ Taiga-kun…Aku…" Kau menatapnya harap-harap cemas.

"EHM! Lihat siapa yang sedang mengumbar kemesraan disini…Kami juga kehausan." Suara Koganei meng_interupsi_. Membuatmu kembali tersadar bahwa tidak hanya Kau dan Taiga yang sedang berada disini. Wajahmu kembali memerah dipenuhi rasa malu. "_Su-sumimasen!_" Kemudian, Kau membagikan handuk kering dan minuman _isotonik_ kepada anggota yang lain.

"_Doozo_, Kuroko-_san_." Kau memberikan sebotol minuman terakhir kepada sang pemain bayangan; yang kini mengambil tempat disebelahmu. "_Arigatou_." Responnya singkat; seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang pemain bayangan. Suasana diantara kalian kembali hening, sampai…

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kagami-_kun_? Benar?" sebuah pertanyaan meluncur dari mulut Kuroko; entah itu diartikan sebagai sebuah pertanyaan atau sebuah tebakan. Lagi, kau kembali menundukkan kepalamu; tak berani menjawab.

"Aku…tidak…sebenarnya…Aku bingung, apakah Taiga-_kun_ benar-benar menyukaiku atau tidak." Kau memilin baju seragammu mencoba mengurangi rasa gugup. Pada akhirnya, kau menceritakan semuanya. Mencurahkan pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini. Mencurahkan perasaanmu terhadap Kagami Taiga.

"…begitu. Tapi, Aku rasa Kagami-_kun_ sangat menyukaimu." Komentar Kuroko.

"kenapa kau dapat menyimpulkan seperti itu?" Kau memiringkan kepalamu menatap manik _babyblue _milik sang pemain bayangan. Tersirat pandangan keingintahuan dari sudut matamu.

Sosok Kuroko mulai berdiri; kali ini dia berada tepat di depanmu. Mengusap rambutmu pelan seraya mengatakan sesuatu. Dan kau kembali mengulas senyumanmu.

"Aku mengerti. _Arigatou_, Kuroko-_san._"

Dari kejauhan, kau sama sekali tak menyadari sepasang manik merah _crimson_ tengah mengamati kalian berdua dengan kilatan tidak suka.

**Jealous?**

"Kuroko-_san_ telah banyak membantuku hari ini, kau tahu. Sudah kuduga, dia adalah orang yang baik—walaupun terkadang keisengannya menyebalkan—Taiga-_kun_, kau beruntung memiliki teman sepertinya," celotehmu di sepanjang jalan pulang. Sesekali kau tersenyum—bahkan tertawa—ketika menyebutkan namanya; Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Taiga-_kun_, terimakasih telah mengantarku pulang." Kau memasang senyumanmu ketika kalian berdua tiba didepan kediaman rumah keluargamu. "kau mau mampir atau tidak?" tawarmu; mengingat cuaca yang semakin dingin karena sebentar lagi akan memasuki musim dingin.

Taiga menggeleng dan mengisyaratkan kepadamu untuk segera masuk ke dalam sebelum cuaca yang dingin ini mengelupas kulit putihmu; sedikit mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu. Dan berujung dengan kekecewaan di wajahmu.

"Hari ini kau terlihat berbeda. Menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya, kau tahu." Kau menarik lengan bajunya; menahan Taiga untuk tidak pulang terlebih dahulu. Tersirat ekspresi sedih dari lekuk wajahmu. Ayolah, bukankah tadi siang kalian baik-baik saja?

Taiga berbalik dan menyamakan tingginya denganmu. "Benarkah?" kau mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaannya. Berselang beberapa detik, kau kembali merasakan tangan besar itu di kepalamu; dan Taiga mengusap rambutmu (yang kedua kalinya, untuk hari ini).

"Aku sedang sibuk memikirkan liga kejuaraan musim dingin ini, kau tahu. Lawan kami adalah para anggota Kiseki no Sedai—yang memiliki kekuatan seperti monster—dan, tentu saja aku memikirkannya." Taiga mulai menerawang. Sosok pria jangkung tersebut melempar senyum kepadamu sebelum akhirnya berbalik.

"Aku pulang." Ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Dalam hati kau mengutukinya. Mengutuki sosok Kagami Taiga. Mungkinkah memang tidak ada sedikitpun celah bagi Taiga untuk memikirkanmu? Walaupun hal itu hanya sekecil _biji zarah_pun. Oh, lupakan. Karena Kagami Taiga adalah seorang penggila basket—bodoh yang pikirannya dipenuhi oleh hal-hal yang berbau basket.

**Jealous?**

Kau mengaduk-aduk vanilla shakemu dengan malas. Seolah tak berminat lagi untuk meminumnya. Pikiranmu sekarang hanya dipenuhi oleh sosok pria jangkung dengan alis bercabang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kagami Taiga. Ya, kekasihmu. Semenjak pertemuan terakhir kalian—ketika Taiga mengantarmu pulang—sikapnya menjadi sedikit berubah kepadamu. Menjadi lebih dingin, cuek, dan…berbeda. Tidak seperti sosok Taiga yang biasanya.

"…Kau…Hei, Kau?" Seru Satsuki—salah satu temanmu semasa SMP; yang sekarang tengah mengenyam pendidikan di Tōō bersama Daiki—yang merupakan rival terberat Taiga, kau tahu. Kau mengerjapkan matamu, kembali mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Eh? Apa?" Kau mengalihkan pandanganmu menatap sosok gadis bersurai _pinkish_; mencoba bersikap senatural mungkin.

Satsuki melengos kemudian menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Aku seratus persen yakin bahwa kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapanku." Dia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arahmu.

"_Nee_, ceritakan. Kau ada masalah?" Gadis bersurai pinkish sedikit memajukan badannya mendekat ke arahmu. Mencoba mencari-cari kesulitan yang tengah kau hadapi akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Satsuki-_chan_. Sungguh." Kau menampakkan sederetan gigi-gigi putihmu. Mencoba meyakinkan Satsuki bahwa kau _'memang'_ tidak memiliki masalah serius.

Satsuki kembali menghembuskan napasnya, "Baiklah kalau kau memang tidak ingin bicara. Lagipula aku tidak akan memaksamu." Ia mengangkat kedua bahunya; angkat tangan terhadap sikapmu.

Kedua manik merah muda milik Satsuki kembali terfokus ke arahmu; dan mendapati kau tak mendengarkannya (lagi). Demi titan yang bahkan tidak dapat terbang! Sejak kapan kau memiliki hobi melamun seperti ini?

"Hmm…Gara-gara _Kagamin_? Benar?" Tebak Satsuki asal. Membuatmu sedikit terlonjak kaget dan kembali ke alam sadarmu. Namun, kau mencoba untuk mengendalikan emosimu; agar terlihat lebih tenang.

"Ti-tidak."

"Kau berbohong."

"Siapa?"

"Kau."

"Tidak."

"Mengakulah."

"Satsuki-_chan,_ sudahlah. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya." Kau mendengus kesal melihat salah satu teman dekatmu—terlihat—sedang mempermainkanmu.

"jadi benar soal _Kagamin_." Satsuki meletakkan telunjuknya di bagian bawah bibir sembari memasang pose berpikir.

_Skak mat!_

**Jealous?**

Hari ini kau berniat mendatangi kelas Taiga untuk mengajaknya makan siang di atap; tempat kalian menghabiskan waktu bersama. Ditanganmu telah terdapat dua bungkus kotak makan siang yang siap kau bagikan kepadanya. Sembari bersenandung, kau terus berjalan ke arah kelas 1-B.

"…Kau?" Sapa Kuroko yang kini telah berdiri tepat di depanmu; dan entah sejak kapan ia berada disana.

Tak dapat menahan keterkejutanmu, kau mulai berteriak seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu. Oh, baru saja kau memang telah melihat hantu; anggaplah begitu. Membuat beberapa pasang mata mengalihkan pandangannya kepadamu; dan sukses membuatmu mengutuki diri sendiri karenanya.

"Ku-Kuroko…_san_?! Se-sejak kapan kau—"

"Aku berniat untuk pergi ke _Gym_ sebelum kau tiba-tiba berada di depanku." Potongnya dengan ekspresi yang selalu nampak _flat_. Tunggu sebentar, siapa yang tiba-tiba menampakkan diri disini?

Kau mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian mengingat tujuan awalmu berada disini, mengajak Taiga menikmati _bento_ bersama-sama.

"Kalau kau mencari Kagami-_kun_, dia sedang pergi ke toilet sekarang." Seolah dapat membaca pikiranmu dengan jelas, Kuroko mendahuluimu sebelum kau sempat bertanya kepadanya.

Kau menghembuskan napasmu, "Baiklah, aku akan menunggunya."

Dari kejauhan, terlihat sosok pria bertubuh besar dengan surai _gradasi_ merah-hitam mendekat ke arahmu. Kedua manik merah _crimson_nya sedikit menyipit ketika melihat kau bersama dengan pria bersurai babyblue. Taiga mendecih pelan.

"Ah, Taiga-_kun_! Aku menunggumu. Ayo kita makan bersama." Ucapmu bersemangat ketika melihat sosok Taiga yang masih berjarak beberapa senti dari tempatmu sekarang. "Aku duluan, Kuroko-_san_." Kau membungkukkan badanmu terhadap Kuroko. Kemudian cepat-cepat kau mengampit lengan Taiga; membawanya menuju atap sekolah.

"_Nee,_ Taiga-_kun_. Aku tadi sempat terperanjat kaget melihat kehadiran Kuroko-_san_ secara tiba-tiba di depanku, kau tahu. Terkadang aku sempat berpikir, apakah Kuroko-_san_ selalu begitu? Apakah dia tidak merasa kesepian menjadi seorang bayangan?" Celotehmu. Kau menatap kedua manik merah crimson milik Taiga dengan tatapan simpati—terhadap sosok pria bayangan.

Taiga mengeraskan rahangnya, berusaha menahan emosi. Kenapa disaat kalian dapat menikmati waktu berdua seperti ini kau selalu saja membahas sosok Kuroko?

"…Tapi kurasa Kuroko-_san_ adalah pria yang unik. Cara bermain basketnya pun dapat dikategorikan langka. Pertama kali bertemu dengannya adalah pada waktu kelas tiga SMP. Kala itu, Kuroko-_san_—" Taiga semakin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Sosok Taiga kemudian beranjak dari tempat kalian memakan bento bersama. "Aku pergi."

Lantas, kau menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. "Eh? Kenapa?"

"A-aku kenyang. Lagipula se-sebentar lagi pelajaran Matematika."

Kau semakin mengerutkan dahimu melihat sosok Taiga yang berjalan semakin menjauh, _"aku tidak ingat kalau porsi makanmu menurun drastis. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak ingat kalau kau tiba-tiba menyukai Matematika—hal selain basket."_ Gerutumu.

**Jealous?**

Kau berjalan beriringan dengan Taiga dalam perjalanan pulang. Kalian berjalan dalam diam. Tak ada sedikitpun omongan yang dibicarakan; atau memang tak ada topik menarik untuk dibicarakan. Hanya suara bisingnya lingkungan yang menghiasi.

Kau menunduk sembari memilin jaket yang kau kenakan. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba kau merasa gugup—tepatnya takut—jika memandang wajah Taiga sekarang. Oh, lihat saja raut wajahnya yang mengkerut seperti titan yang kekurangan nutrisi. Dan jangan lupakan, ada sedikit luapan kemarahan disana.

Kau menghembuskan napas, "_Errr_—Taiga-_kun_…Kau kena—" Mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengubah suasana menyeramkan ini. Hingga tiba-tiba Taiga berbalik dan menatapmu dengan manik merah _crimson_nya yang menyala.

"Aku kenapa? Seharusnya Aku yang bertanya, ada ada denganmu hari ini?! Kau bersikap sangat aneh!" nada suaranya meninggi beberapa oktaf. Membuatmu mundur beberapa langkah; takut akan kemarahannya.

Entah kenapa kau merasa bahwa pria di depanmu sekarang bukanlah sosok Kagami Taiga yang sebenarnya. Dia seperti seorang monster yang siap menghancurkan apapun di depannya; oh! Faktanya, Kagami Taiga memang benar-benar seorang monster, tentu saja.

"Bahkan topik yang kau bicarakan hari ini benar-benar membuatku muak, kau tahu. Kurasa kau memang taka da bedanya dengan gadis-gadis di luar sana yang selalu membahas topik yang menjijikkan." Kali ini Taiga berhasil menyudutkanmu.

Tubuhmu gemetar; mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan terjatuh. Kristal-kristal bening mulai mendesak keluar dari pelupuk matamu. "De-dengar. A-aku tidak bermaksud untuk memarahimu tapi—aku tidak suka kau membicarakan Kuroko _sialan_ itu di depanku." Kali ini nada bicaranya sedikit melunak. Luapan kemarahan beberapa detik yang lalu menghilang; entah kemana.

"T-Taiga-kun, kau…cemburu?" Kau mulai membuka mulutmu; walaupun dengan nada sedikit gemetar. Terlihat raut muka Taiga kini memerah—sepertinya tebakanmu benar. Pria sangar itu tengah cemburu dengan sang pria bayangan.

"Pfftt—jadi kau benar-benar cemburu?" entah kenapa sekarang kau jadi ingin menertawakannya. Sosok Kagami Taiga—yang memiliki lekuk wajah sangar—kini tengah memerah seperti kepiting rebus hanya gara-gara cemburu? Demi titan kolosal!

"_U-uruse_! A-aku tidak cemburu! A-aku hanya tidak suka kau terus menerus membahasnya. Itu saja." Taiga mencoba membela diri. Kau sendiri tak dapat menahan tawamu; hingga akhirnya kau tertawa karenanya.

"Oi oi, sampai kapan kau akan menertawakanku seperti orang bodoh?" Taiga mulai memberikan _death glare_. Membuatmu menyeka air mata yang keluar di sela-sela tawamu sembari memegang perutmu yang kaku.

"Ah, _gomennasai_."

"jadi…Taiga-_kun_, kau benar-benar cemburu?" Tanyamu. Samar-samar Taiga mengangguk sembari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Kau tersenyum, "_Yokatta, yokatta._ Itu artinya kau benar-benar mencintaiku." Manik hitam milikmu menatap lurus sepasang merah _crimson_.

Kalian berdua kembali berjalan beriringan dalam diam. Hingga kau merasakan sebuah tangan besar memegang tangan mungilmu. Menautkan jari-jarinya di sela-sela jari-jarimu hingga tak ada ruang yang tersisa. Oh! Demi titan abnormal yang sedang memadu kasih! Ada apa dengan Kagami Taiga yang tiba-tiba melakukan hal romantis seperti ini? Mungkinkah dia kerasukan?

Tapi—hei! Kau merasakan sekujur tubuhmu menghangat secara tiba-tiba. Mengabaikan dinginnya musim gugur. Dalam hati kau mengutuki dirimu sendiri.

"_Nee_, Taiga-_kun_. Aku belum pernah mendengar kau mengatakan _'suka'_ semenjak kita berpacaran." Celetukmu. Sukses membuat makhluk merah di depanmu kembali memerah.

"A-ah, itu…Aku—"

"Aku ingin kau mengucapkannya, untukku."

Taiga terdiam selama beberapa menit; dan selama itu dia bertahan dengan rona wajah memerahnya. "Baiklah." Ucapnya kemudian.

"Aku tidak akan mengucapkannya dua kali. Jadi dengarkanlah baik-baik." Taiga mulai menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arahmu. Ia menarik napas kemudian menghembuskannya; hal itu dilakukannya selama beberapa kali.

"Aku…Aku…Aku me-suka…Kau." Terangnya dengan nada yang rendah.

Kau menyipitkan kedua manik hitammu mendengar ucapannya; yang—mungkin—lebih pantas disebut bisikan dibandingkan sebuah pernyataan. "ucapkan lebih jelas lagi." Serumu.

"Tidak."

"Oh, ayolah. Aku bahkan tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas."

"Sudah kubilang tidak."

"_Mou!_ Taiga-_kun_ pelit!" kau menggembungkan kedua pipimu sembari menatapnya kesal. "Aku benar-benar membencimu. Dasar penggila basket-bodoh! _Bakagami_—" teriakmu. Sejurus kemudian kau merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyapu bagian bibirmu. Hanya berlangsung beberapa detik, namun cukup membuatmu terkejut.

"E-eh?" kau mengerjapkan kedua matamu sembari memegang bagian bawah bibirmu yang masih basah. Kagami Taiga baru saja menciummu.

"Aku suka—tidak, tidak. Aku mencintaimu sama seperti aku mencintai basket—" Ujarnya lantang. Sungguh, berbeda tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dengan beberapa menit yang lalu.

_Blush!_ Rona merah dengan cepat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhmu. Sepertinya otakmu sedang lambat untuk memproses hal-hal yang terjadi sekarang; untuk beberapa alasan.

"baiklah, aku pulang." Taiga mulai berjalan mendahuluimu—yang masih diam mematung—dan melambaikan tangannya.

_Dan aku akan berusaha menjadi nomor satu di hatimu._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**OWARI**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

. HYAAAA, APA LAGI INI? ;A;

Saya sudah membuat karakter Taiga menjadi sangat sangat sangat OOC disini ;A; maafkan saya para fans Taiga. Penulis ini memang tidak berguna /duagh/

Dan juga saya telah membuat readers disini menjadi orang yang aneh dan lemah. Hiks, seharusnya saya tahu itu ;A;

Tapi biarkan sajalah. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, ittadakimasu! /loh

Yang terpenting, saya minta review, kritik, dan sarannya agar kedepan bisa lebih baik lagi :"3

Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di fic selanjutnya '3')/


End file.
